creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadows
Hello. I'm only going to tell you what you need to know here, as I'm very short on time. Some people say they don't fear the shadows, but what's in them. They are very, very wrong. The shadows around you, no matter the size, or shape, or form, are what you should fear. I know it sounds like paranoia, but you must hear me out. The shadows, they manifest things inside them, horrible things. They are indescribable; it's just that there are simply no words to explain it. The only thing I CAN do to try to describe this, is tell you of my experience, that took place mere weeks ago. I've always been afraid of shadows. Just the concept of it; the sheer thought that something terrible could be lurking where in places where I can't see. For instance, when I'm sitting somewhere, be it by myself, or with many other people, my sight seems to always drift towards any kind of shadows. I feel as if I can see something through them, and that whatever it is looks back at me. Now then, I should get to my encounter with just one of those many things. I had been sitting in my room, playing "Call of Duty". I was more of a casual gamer then, so I had never played it much. As usual, I couldn't concentrate, as my sight kept on drifting to the shadows in my room. I shut the game off, and tried my best to get rid of any and all shadows in my room, but every light kept casting a god damned shadow! I left my room, and walked downstairs, to my kitchen. I figured if I just had some water, and sat down for awhile, I could calm myself. Of course, that didn't work. It NEVER does. My eyes drifted towards the biggest shadow in my room. It was behind my large TV. The window faced right towards the television, so it constantly cast a shadow, no matter what I did. I stared at it for god knows how long, and began to hear something. The noise itself was faint, and there's no easy way to put it. Just imagine nails on a chalkboard, and scraping a fork on a ceramic plate, but the sound fused together, in a way. It was so quiet, but it pierced into my head, I couldn't take it, but at the same time, I just couldn't look away! I never moved my head, but I noticed I was getting closer and closer to the shadow on the wall. I then was able to look down after awhile, but that did no good. I was grabbed by a hand, from the shadow, and pulled in. I'm now stuck in some dimension, surrounded by said indescribable creatures I previously mentioned. Everything is dark, and I'm left with only a PDA I had with me at the time; and that's how I'm getting this message to you. Closer and closer, those creatures get, and I can hear that same damned noise. Don't look in the shadows, for your own safety, PLEASE don't... ... On second thought, I do need a friend in here.. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Disappearances